shaunifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kay Smith
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Beyond Good and Evil Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Concerning merge with IRISNetwork wiki Dear founder, Let me begin by introducing myself: I am an admin on the IRISNetworkwiki, as you may know by now. I was searching on google for "dark room beyond good & evil", and I saw your wiki as second hit. This fueled me to search through your wiki, and I can clearly see your passion and love for this game. It is always a pleasure and joy to find BGE-related contributions on a silent and lonely website that is easily missed by the community. Since the original BGE-wiki (that is the one which had the most hits on Google for sometime, and has since then merged with IRISNetwork), was abandoned and neglected for years, I decided to found my own wiki http://beyond-goodandevil.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond_Good_%26_Evil_Wiki Then, for some reason, I felt that all the work I was going to do may not even be read by others. So I decided to join the IRISNetwork wiki (which was more frequently mentioned on Google). I started editing, and quickly found my way to awareness from the founder (the individual that you banned from this wiki). I solemly believe that Beyond Good & Evil deserves a place other games out there, and we have been trying to fuel and establish a second life for the game by promoting it through various other wiki's and websites such as the BGE Revolution forums and the BGE Groupon deviantart. We personally believe that we should contain the amount of new wiki's emerging and try to collaboratively contribute to one single wiki, for the sake of the game, so more and more Hillyans become aware of the Alpha Sections' propaganda. I would be extremely grateful if you would consider joining the IRISNetwork. We are a very friendly community, and we try to let all contributors vote their opinions on cases such as the general layout etc. I'd gladly welcome you to the IRISNetwork. Yours, in time of need, Elroy "WWTAO, We work together as one." Hello Elroy, Now THAT is how to approach someone! I have to thank you for your professionalism, your politeness and your interest in my work. I started this Wiki in order to do things my own way, with my own layout and design in mind, regardless of whether or not it ever gets seen by anyone else. Much sooner than I would have liked, I had to I take a break from the Wiki when things got busy and when I started on it again someone changed my home page to a big ad/shoutout to another BG&E Wiki. I was devastated that someone could so easily stomp on the work I had done and I haven't returned since. But now I have a proposition for your proposition. I'd be more than willing to join the IRIS Network Wiki, as it is the most thoroughly-designed and well-organised BG&E Wiki out there so far, but only if you'd consider me for an admin position that befits my contributions. I've done a lot of work on another video game Wiki and, although I received much praise and thanks from the admin on there, nothing more ever came of it and it drove me to start my own Wikis instead. I know what I'm doing when it comes to databases like this; it may have to be redesigned countless times in order to make it the most effective and efficient source of information out there and I am not only willing, but able, to do that. If I put the work in on the IRIS Network, I need your word that I'll be getting something out (basically if my work goes unnoticed on there, I'll be content to sit on my little Wiki, unnoticed here, instead). I believe in credit where credit is due and I cannot let my efforts be glanced over again; if I demonstrate that I can change things for the better (through design, organisation, efficiency, ease of use, etc.), I, at this point, expect to be recognised accordingly. Now what say you? ~ Kay Smith (talk) 23:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Response on consideration Hello founder, Rest assured that quality contributions is rewarded. Keep in mind that we are still focusing on contributing to pages (e.g. images), and there are still pages non-existent, so it is a good way to begin. I hope to see you soon.